Panic Station
by oceanic wings
Summary: Stiles est passé maître dans l'art de reconnaître les symptômes annonciateurs d'une crise de panique. Lorsqu'il se retrouve coincé dans un ascenseur avec Isaac et que ce dernier panique, les choses basculent d'une manière irréversible.


Bonjour les loupiots :)

Me voici avec un nouvel OS, sur **un nouveau pairing**. C'est un pairing que l'on voit assez rarement, voire jamais mais que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Honnêtement, je pense même qu'il est en train de prendre une place grandissante dans mon coeur.

**Titre** : Panic Station (inspiré de la chanson de **Muse**. Oui, je sais, je suis censée ne pas aimer Muse, mais j'aime bien cette chanson-là, en fait)

**Pairing** : Stisaac (**Stiles**x**Isaac, **croyez-moi, goûtez-y, ça deviendra peut-être une future addiction. Y goûter, c'est l'adopter :P)

**Résumé** : Stiles est passé maître dans l'art de reconnaître les symptômes annonciateurs d'une crise de panique. Lorsqu'il se retrouve coincé dans un ascenseur avec Isaac et que ce dernier panique, les choses basculent d'une manière irréversible.

**Spoilers** : Spoilers de la saison 3 : OS inspiré par la scène du baiser entre Lydia et Stiles.

* * *

_~ panic station_

Dire que Stiles était flemmard était un euphémisme. Il était bien plus que ça. Parfois, il lui arrivait de manger son repas à même la poêle tant ça l'ennuyait de devoir sortir des couverts. D'autres fois, il s'endormait devant la télévision parce qu'il avait eu la paresse de se lever pour éteindre le poste. Stiles était incorrigible, victime du virus de la flemmingite aiguë. Il pensait avoir attrapé cette terrible maladie auprès de son meilleur ami qui était passé maître en actes débiles pour éviter d'avoir à en faire trop. Ce matin-là, Scott avait pourtant décidé de prendre les escaliers pour se rendre au troisième étage du lycée. Son choix avait été motivé par la présence de la belle Alison qu'il suivait tel un fidèle toutou. Depuis leur séparation, Scott tentait de se faire discret tout en étant toujours près d'elle. Stiles avait du mal à comprendre sa technique de reconquête mais préférait ne faire aucune remarque.

Le fait est que Stiles décida de prendre l'ascenseur. C'était plus sûr pour ses mollets. Il était déjà bien épuisé d'avoir à courir partout à cause de ces histoires de lycanthropes. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait reposer ses jambes, il allait en profiter. L'adolescent se glissa donc dans l'ascenseur après l'avoir appelé pendant plus d'une minute. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Le constat fut accablant. Il allait être en retard et se faire engueuler par le Coach Finstock. Stiles l'entendait déjà de là :_ « BILINSKI ! Vous auriez mieux fait de vous bouger le cul plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur. Vous me ferez trois tours de terrain supplémentaires, ce soir à l'entraînement. »_. L'adolescent ricana en imaginant la tête que ferait le Coach. Ce type était sans doute le professeur le plus déjanté qu'il lui avait été donné de connaître (oscar d'honneur pour Jennifer Blake tout de même, qui, à défaut d'être simplement déjantée, était totalement déséquilibrée). Stiles devait bien l'admettre, il adorait son coach autant qu'il le détestait.

Les parois de l'ascenseur s'apprêtaient à se refermer quand il aperçut au loin Isaac qui courait vers lui pour entrer à son tour. Stiles bloqua donc les portes à temps pour que Lahey le rejoigne. Le blond reprit sa respiration, remercia d'un signe de tête son camarade et lui serra la main en guise de salut.

- « Tu vas être en retard en cours d'éco. » se moqua Stiles avec un fin sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- « Toi aussi. » répliqua Lahey.

Ils rigolèrent bêtement. Stiles ne savait pas vraiment s'il appréciait Lahey ou pas. Il avait un peu de sympathie pour lui et sans doute beaucoup de pitié. Isaac était un gars sympa, plutôt drôle quand il s'y mettait. Pourtant, quelque chose dérangeait encore le jeune Stilinski. Parfois, il regardait Isaac du coin de l'oeil et il le trouvait absolument incroyable. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Lahey restait rayonnant malgré tout ce qu'il avait bien pu endurer. D'autres fois, Stiles l'observait et revoyait le gamin qui avait voulu liquider Lydia lorsqu'il l'avait soupçonnée d'être le Kanima. Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Isaac devait tout de même être sacrément dérangé.

- « Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les espaces clos. » lança Stiles alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient.

Scott avait raconté à Stiles ce qu'Isaac avait eu à supporter durant toute sa courte vie. Il se doutait donc que Lahey ne devait pas trop apprécier les espaces confinés. Le jeune lycanthrope lança un regard alarmé à son camarade de classe et Stiles put sentir tous ses muscles se raidir tant cette simple évocation le mettait mal à l'aise.

- « Scott appelle ça la thérapie par le risque. J'apprends pas à pas à contrôler ma peur en m'y confrontant. » tenta de se justifier Lahey.

- « Scott et toi, vous parlez beaucoup ces temps-ci, dis donc. Il compte ouvrir un cabinet de psychanalyse ou bien tu es son unique patient ? »

La voix de Stiles était pleine de reproches si bien que les joues d'Isaac rougirent instantanément. Il y avait ça, aussi. Il y avait Scott. Il y avait Isaac. Il y avait leur amitié. Leur relation indescriptible. Cette relation qui rendait Stiles plus jaloux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne savait même plus s'il était jaloux d'Isaac ou de Scott. Le fait est que ces deux-là passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et que ça rongeait Stiles. Il aurait aussi voulu partager du temps avec Scott. Et il aurait voulu partager du temps avec Isaac. C'était indéniable. Le côté mystérieux de Lahey l'attirait énormément.

Aucun des deux garçons n'eut le temps de parler à nouveau. Une violente secousse les propulsa contre le sol. Stiles comprit bien vite que l'ascenseur venait de tomber en panne. Cette fois, c'était certain, ils allaient être en retard. Stiles se maudissait intérieurement pour avoir été aussi flemmard. La situation risquait d'ailleurs de se compliquer maintenant qu'il se retrouvait enfermé dans un ascenseur avec un loup-garou claustrophobe. L'adolescent tenta un regard vers le jeune lycanthrope qui s'efforçait de regarder le sol avec insistance, la respiration lourde, comme si un poids invisible l'opprimait. Stiles reconnut immédiatement les signes annonciateurs d'une crise de panique. Il rampa à quatre pattes jusqu'au loup-garou et osa poser une main rassurante sur son épaule. Lahey leva les yeux. Son regard était doré, ses dents commençaient à devenir plus pointues et son souffle était désormais rauque.

- « Isaac. » souffla Stiles avec douceur. « S'il te plaît. »

Stiles espérait que le son de sa voix apaiserait le lycanthrope. Il espérait qu'il ne se transformerait pas totalement. Car s'il le faisait, Stiles risquait de mourir dévoré dans cet ascenseur. Tout ça à cause de sa flemme.

- « Allez, Isaac. Ressaisis-toi, mon pote. Je suis là, moi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Les secours vont arriver pour nous sortir de là. »

Ses paroles énervèrent encore un peu plus le loup-garou qui se leva d'un bond et frappa de toutes ses forces contre les parois de l'ascenseur qui se déformèrent un peu sous le choc. Stiles resta prostré dans un coin, la main sur la bouche, contrôlant comme il pouvait sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le côté humain d'Isaac reprit le dessus et il arrêta de s'acharner contre l'ascenseur. Il se laissa glisser le long des portes et de nombreuses larmes se mirent à couler contre ses joues pâles. Stiles fut sidéré par ce spectacle. Il aurait voulu être capable de faire quelque chose. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Pourtant, il connaissait par cœur cette situation dans laquelle le jeune lycanthrope se trouvait. Il connaissait par cœur les crises de panique. En cet instant, il eut l'impression de se voir dans un miroir. Les mains d'Isaac tremblaient, sa respiration était saccadée et les larmes coulaient en cascade.

- « Je... » murmura Isaac. « Je... ne peux... plus respirer. »

Stiles eut envie de pleurer à son tour. Il prit tout de même son courage à deux mains et se traîna jusqu'au loup-garou pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il ne laisserait pas la crise de panique s'installer. Ils allaient la vaincre ensemble. Il allait l'aider à la combattre. Comment, il ne savait pas. Mais Stiles aiderait Isaac. L'adolescent posa ses mains sur les joues du lycanthrope et essuya les larmes qui y coulaient. Stiles savait que de simples paroles réconfortantes ne suffiraient pas à calmer Lahey. Il fallait trouver autre chose.

C'est là qu'il se souvint.

Quelques mois auparavant, Lydia avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles. Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir oublié ce moment de pur paradis. Ce baiser avait stoppé l'enfer de la crise d'angoisse. Mais il n'allait... Il n'allait tout de même même pas embrasser Isaac, si ? C'était sans doute la chose la plus bizarre à faire. Stiles n'était même pas sûr que cela fonctionne sur le lycanthrope. Il ne partageait vraisemblablement pas la même connexion avec Isaac qu'avec Lydia. Pourtant, Stiles sentit la main de Lahey s'accrocher à son avant-bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le jeune humain put y lire la supplication du loup-garou. Isaac suppliait Stiles de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Il avait comme l'impression d'étouffer, de s'évanouir. Il avait l'impression de mourir.

Le regard implorant du jeune Lahey ne laissa pas Stiles indifférent. Il rassembla ses esprits et sut que la solution était d'offrir un baiser à Isaac. Ainsi, il retiendrait sa respiration et cela calmerait la crise d'angoisse. Après tout, il avait fait du bouche à bouche pour sauver Cora, des semaines auparavant. Il n'avait qu'à se dire que c'était la même chose pour Isaac. Que c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Stiles ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il s'avança d'un geste brusque et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur celles glacées d'Isaac. Il put immédiatement sentir le lycanthrope retenir son souffle. Il aurait pu s'en tenir là et libérer les lèvres de Lahey. Pourtant, la pression des lèvres de Stiles se fit plus forte encore et il se sentit perdre pied, comme si son esprit volait au dessus de son corps, libre et léger. Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, Stiles se serait peut-être laissé aller à approfondir le baiser. Pourtant, il fut contraint de se reculer, mettant fin au chaste baiser qu'il venait de lui offrir. Isaac, les yeux écarquillés, resta un long moment à regarder Stiles comme s'il était extraterrestre. Les joues du jeune humain se mirent à brûler immédiatement, tellement il était étonné par le regard que lui portait Lahey. Si Stiles avait pu, il aurait creusé un trou pour s'y enterrer à tout jamais.

- « Je... Je crois que tu vas mieux. » osa timidement le brun.

- « Ouais... Merci ? »

Isaac ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il avait bien conscience que Stiles l'avait embrassé mais il n'avait pas saisi comment ce simple baiser avait pu le réconforter à ce point. Il se sentait bien, apaisé, et il en avait oublié qu'ils étaient enfermés dans un ascenseur.

- « Tu peux remercier Lydia. » souffla Stiles. « Elle m'a enseigné la technique. Tu penses que Scott appellerait ça la thérapie par le baiser ?! »

Un sourire tendre illumina le visage de Lahey. Pourtant, ses pensées étaient en vrac dans son cerveau. Il savait que ce baiser n'avait été qu'une parade à la crise de panique. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait eu plus. Il avait senti les lèvres impatientes de Stiles. Il avait ressenti le soudain désir qui les avait tous deux traversés. Isaac s'en voulait d'avoir apprécié ce moment. Il s'en voulait parce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout au monde que Stiles recommence immédiatement.

Les deux adolescents restèrent bien silencieux par la suite. Isaac se laissait bercer par la douce respiration de Stiles. Quant au jeune humain, il avait sa main accrochée dans le bas du tee-shirt de Lahey comme s'il comptait ne jamais le laisser partir. Ce geste sans doute inconscient les rapprochait mais un lien bien plus fort et invisible venait de s'instaurer entre eux. L'épreuve qu'ils venaient de vivre les avait unis pour l'éternité.

Les secours arrivèrent trop vite. Ils se sentaient bien, là, collés l'un à l'autre, dans le silence le plus complet. Ils avaient cette douce impression de ne former qu'un, de ne plus avoir peur de rien. Le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Stiles était le mot _'paix'_. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ce mot n'avait pas retenti dans ses pensées. Ils sursautèrent lorsque l'ascenseur se remit en marche. Isaac laissa glisser sa main dans celle de Stiles et il l'agrippa si fort que le jeune humain grimaça. Ils seraient restés ensemble indéfiniment. Sans rien se dire. Ils seraient restés à se regarder du coin de l'oeil comme pour veiller l'un sur l'autre. Même dans cet ascenseur en panne.

Isaac se releva d'un bond et lâcha la main de Stiles lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Il partit bien vite, ne prêtant même pas attention au coach qui les attendait de pied ferme, le visage à la fois inquiet et agacé. Voyant que Lahey lui glissait entre les doigts, Finstock attrapa Stilinski par le col et commença à râler. Le pauvre adolescent tenta de se débattre, repérant déjà Isaac qui se fondait dans la masse d'élèves.

- « Bon dieu, Bilinski ! Vos jambes sont faites pour marcher et monter les escaliers, vous savez ? (…) Ma grand-mère n'a jamais pris l'ascenseur de sa vie ! »

- « Mais elle est morte, non ? » riposta Stiles d'une voix impatiente et un brin insolente.

- « Oui, mais... »

- « C'est que ça doit être dangereux de monter les escaliers, alors. »

Quelques étudiants présents éclatèrent de rire face à l'arrogance de Stiles. L'adolescent parvint enfin à se détacher de l'emprise de son professeur, snoba littéralement Scott qui se marrait dans un coin et se lança à la recherche d'Isaac. En vain. Le jeune lycanthrope semblait s'être évaporé dans la nature. Plus préoccupé qu'il ne l'aurait été à l'accoutumée, Stiles attrapa son portable et clapota sur le clavier tactile :

_STILES – Ça va ? T'aurais pu m'attendre... _

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_ISAAC – Je vais bien._

_STILES – On devrait parler, non ?_

_ISAAC – Pourquoi ?_

_STILES – Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais il y a une heure, je t'embrassais._

Franchement, si Stiles annonçait ce fait avec autant d'assurance et sans détours, c'était sans doute parce qu'il communiquait par texto. Si jamais Isaac avait été face à lui, Stiles aurait eu des difficultés à évoquer ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans cet ascenseur. Adossé contre son casier, les couloirs désormais déserts, le jeune humain s'en moquait de louper son cours de chimie. Il était plutôt inquiet par la réponse d'Isaac qui tardait à venir.

Lorsque enfin son portable se mit à vibrer, Stiles hésita un long moment avant d'ouvrir la bulle de conversation. Comme s'il savait déjà que la réaction d'Isaac serait mauvaise.

_ISAAC – Et ? T'as fait ça pour m'aider à me calmer. Je t'ai remercié. On ne va pas polémiquer là-dessus 107 ans, si ?_

Déçu, les yeux un peu embrumés, Stiles rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean. Finalement, un cours avec Harris, c'était plus sympa.

- « Vous êtes en retard. » lança durement Harris lorsque Stiles pénétra dans la salle de classe en s'excusant silencieusement.

- « Ouais. » fut la seule réponse que l'adolescent put donner.

Stiles, les bras ballants et le pas lourd, jeta un coup d'œil à la chaise vide destinée à Isaac et alla s'asseoir près de Scott sans grande conviction.

- « Vous êtes en retard et la seule réponse que vous avez à formuler est, je cite, _'Ouais'_ ? (…) Vous êtes idiot ou bien vous le faites exprès, M. Stilinski ? » réprimanda Harris d'une voix mauvaise.

- « Je suis idiot. »

Quelques ricanements retentirent dans la salle de classe tandis que Stiles restait le plus sérieux du monde.

- « Vous vous en rendez enfin compte, c'est un miracle. » se moqua le professeur qui continua ensuite son cours comme si de rien n'était.

C'est en constatant le regard vide de son meilleur ami que Scott comprit que Stiles n'allait pas bien. Préférant éviter de s'attirer les foudres du professeur de chimie, McCall griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de papier. _« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es tout blanc. »_ Stiles soupira en lisant le message de Scott. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça. La seule chose que l'humain savait, c'était que sa poitrine lui faisait mal à en crever, comme si quelqu'un lui compressait le cœur. La réponse d'Isaac lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. En cet instant, il ne pensait qu'au doux visage de Lahey ainsi qu'à leurs lèvres qui s'étaient apprivoisées dans cet ascenseur en panne. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais un baiser ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Pas même celui qu'il avait partagé avec Lydia. _« T'inquiètes pas, ça va. Je crois juste que j'ai flippé dans l'ascenseur. »_ écrivit rapidement Stiles sur la feuille blanche.

Scott haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas convaincu par l'excuse de son meilleur ami. _« Et Isaac est passé où ? »_ demanda le lycanthrope. Ce fut la question de trop pour Stiles qui rassembla ses affaires d'un geste brusque. Impulsif comme il était, il se leva d'un bond sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves. Harris bredouilla une réplique bien sentie mais Stiles ne l'entendit pas. Il sortit de la classe en coup de vent.

Stiles savait où était Isaac. Du moins, il s'en doutait. Scott lui avait raconté l'histoire de Lahey et Stiles devina bien vite l'endroit où devait se trouver le jeune lycanthrope. La Jeep manqua de caler tant l'adolescent démarra brusquement. Il conduit bien plus rapidement que d'habitude, râlant à chaque feu rouge. Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Isaac. On n'était pas dans une comédie romantique. Il n'allait pas courir vers lui au ralenti et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pourtant, il fallait bien l'avouer, il en crevait d'envie. Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, il voulait retrouver Isaac et glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés.

C'était obsessionnel. Stiles ressentait le besoin oppressant de revoir Isaac très rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. L'adolescent se gara à la va-vite sur le bas côté, sauta de la Jeep et entra à la volée dans la maison abandonnée depuis plus d'un an. Cette vieille maison où Isaac avait vécu l'enfer. Stiles ne prit pas la peine d'être discret mais ne cria pas pour autant le nom d'Isaac. Pendant quelques instants, Stiles regarda cette maison aussi vide que vivante. Vide de ses habitants mais hantée par tant de fantômes. Cette maison le rendait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Stiles descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la cave, le palpitant tambourinant au creux de sa cage thoracique. Dans l'obscurité, l'humain aperçut les yeux aux reflets dorés de son ami. Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, dans le noir. Stiles se fiait à la respiration régulière de Lahey. Et étrangement, ça l'apaisait.

- « Comment tu as su ? » demanda soudain la voix douce du jeune lycanthrope.

- « Le jour où mon père m'a annoncé que ma mère était gravement malade, c'était dans le parc, près du camion du marchand de bonbons. J'y retourne souvent. (...) Je ne sais pas comment notre ami psychologue Scott appellerait ça mais moi, j'appelle ça _'appuyer où ça fait mal'_. »

- « On est vraiment cons de continuer à se faire du mal, non ? »

- « Tu n'as jamais remarqué que quand on a une rage de dent, ça fait du bien d'appuyer dessus ? Pendant quelques secondes, on a encore plus mal mais après, la douleur s'estompe. Ou peut-être devient-elle supportable. (…) Je crois que c'est ça qu'on vit. On se souvient, on souffre un peu plus puis on accepte. »

Isaac alluma enfin la lumière. Stiles et lui restèrent un long moment à se regarder. Finalement, même s'ils avaient mis du temps à en prendre conscience, ils se connaissaient par cœur. Parce qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, dans le fond. Ils avaient su remonter la pente et dépasser les dures épreuves de la vie. Ils avaient cette force mentale herculéenne qui les rendait quasi-invincibles. Même lorsqu'ils tombaient, ils finissaient par se relever, plus forts encore.

- « C'est la première fois que quelqu'un met des mots sur ce que je ressens vraiment. » susurra Isaac, assis sur le vieux congélateur. « Je suis une dent cariée. » Il avait dit ça en souriant en coin, ce qui fit rater un battement au cœur de Stiles tant il trouva ça adorable. « Je vais sans doute pouvoir guérir mais... »

La voix d'Isaac se brisa un peu sous le coup de l'émotion. D'instinct protecteur, Stiles fit quelques pas vers lui, tout doucement.

- « Tu vas pouvoir guérir. (...) Mais le plombage sera toujours là pour te rappeler que tu as été une dent malade. » termina Stiles à la place du lycanthrope.

Isaac acquiesça d'un signe de tête, une boule de larmes dans la gorge. Puis, un rire nerveux s'empara de lui. Un rire qu'il fut incapable de contenir.

- « Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, Stiles ? » commença-t-il en riant toujours. « Hier, j'aurais dit que tu étais le type le plus agaçant que je connais. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de toi et de tes conseils. (…) Tu as su me réconforter comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu le sentiment de vraiment compter pour quelqu'un. »

Le cœur de Stiles entama une course folle. Les mots d'Isaac le faisaient trembler. Il cacha ses mains derrière son dos comme s'il tentait de dissimuler son trouble.

- « Puis tu m'as embrassé. » lança le lycanthrope, les yeux baissés.

- « Oui, je t'ai embrassé. Parce que tu en avais besoin. (…) Et en fait, je me suis rendu compte que j'en avais envie. (…) T'as beau penser le contraire, mais ce baiser, c'était plus que pour te sauver. »

Isaac descendit assez brusquement du congélateur ce qui fit reculer Stiles.

- « C'était quoi, alors ? » demanda le loup-garou avec une pointe d'animosité dans la voix.

- « T'attends quoi comme réponse ? Tu veux que je dise que je suis amoureux de toi ou un truc du genre ? » ricana l'adolescent. « Parce que franchement, je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que dans cet ascenseur, j'ai cru mourir avec toi quand tu as fait cette crise de panique. Et qu'à la seconde où j'ai frôlé tes lèvres, j'ai repris vie. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Lahey s'approcha un peu plus de Stiles jusqu'à ce que leurs chaussures se touchent. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, Isaac déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami qui rougit immédiatement sous cet assaut. Alors, c'était ça ? C'était tout ce que pouvait offrir Isaac ? Un chaste baiser sur une joue glacée ? Le cœur de Stiles se répandit en miettes. Lahey recula, laissant un Stiles démunit derrière lui.

- « On devrait y aller. » souffla Isaac. « Cette pièce me fiche la chair de poule. »

Stiles ne fit aucune réflexion. Il remonta l'escalier sans un regard à Isaac puis reprit le volant de sa Jeep sans même proposer à son ami de le raccompagner. Le jeune humain roula dans Beacon Hills pendant plus d'une heure, l'esprit vagabond. Il esquiva plusieurs appels de Scott mais ne put ignorer le texto que lui envoya Isaac.

_ISAAC – T'es déçu ?_

Prudent, Stiles s'arrêta sur le bas côté pour répondre.

_STILES – Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_ISAAC – T'avais l'air déçu._

_STILES – Déçu par quoi ?_

Stiles ne comprenait pas bien où voulait en venir le lycanthrope. La déception n'était pas vraiment le sentiment qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

_ISAAC – Par le fait que je ne t'ai pas embrassé tout à l'heure. J'ai eu l'impression que tu m'en voulais._

Stiles ferma les yeux un long moment, imaginant la voix d'Isaac prononcer ces quelques mots. Le jeune humain frappa du poing sur son volant et laissa tomber son portable sur le siège passager. Bien sûr qu'il en voulait à Isaac. Stiles avait confié sans détours ce qu'il ressentait et Lahey était resté le garçon réservé qu'il connaissait. Et honnêtement, Stiles avait peur qu'Isaac prenne cette histoire de baiser à la légère.

L'adolescent rattrapa son portable et mit plusieurs minutes avant de se résoudre à répondre à son ami.

_STILES – Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Franchement, ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, c'est cool, mec. _

C'était le message le plus neutre que Stiles réussit à rédiger. Il rangea immédiatement son téléphone et rentra chez lui le cœur bien lourd après cette journée (d)étonnante.

De son côté, Isaac s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Derek avait tenté de le questionner quand il avait vu la mine déconfite de son bêta mais Lahey était resté plus muet qu'une carpe. Voyant qu'il était impossible de communiquer, Hale avait jeté l'éponge.

Isaac passa une nuit infernale. Il eut un mal fou en s'endormir et lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait les images de ce qui s'était passé dans la journée. Vers 3h00 du matin, il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il ne parvint pas à se rendormir par la suite. C'est là qu'il comprit. Cette histoire de baiser le perturbait bien plus qu'il ne le voulait. Lorsque Stiles lui avait avoué qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, Isaac s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Comment pouvait-il accepter que cet humain agaçant qui avait la manie effroyable de parler plus vite que son ombre, lui fasse tant d'effet ? C'était inconcevable. Isaac avait toujours trouvé Stiles étonnant et intriguant mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui. Alors, dans cette cave, Isaac n'avait pas osé offrir un véritable baiser à Stiles. C'était sans doute de la trouille mal placée.

Pourtant, une chose était sûre, Stiles avait rendu Lahey fou. Le jeune lycanthrope était assis dans son lit, incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Un instant, il songea à lui envoyer un texto mais il n'en eu pas le courage.

En début de matinée, lorsque Derek toqua à la chambre de son bêta, Isaac se cacha sous la couette et grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Prenant cela pour une invitation à rentrer, Hale ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la porte.

- « Tu devrais être en cours. »

- « Je suis malade. » râla Isaac, la tête toujours enfouie sous ses draps.

- « Ah bon ? » se moqua Derek. « Et qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

- « J'en sais rien. Un rhume, sans doute. »

Un fin sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de l'Alpha. Derek savait qu'il était comme un père aux yeux d'Isaac et en cet instant, il avait l'impression d'agir comme tel. Hale posa ses fesses sur le bord du lit de Lahey et découvrit d'un geste brusque le visage du bêta.

- « Tu n'as pas l'air bien malade. (…) Oh, et détail important... » railla Derek. « Les loups-garous n'attrapent pas de rhume. »

Isaac entrouvrit un œil lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Derek se moquait de lui.

- « Je dois être l'exception à la règle. » tenta de se justifier le jeune lycanthrope.

- « C'est à cause d'une fille ? Les loups-garous ne sont pas immunisés contre les chagrins d'amour. » demanda soudain l'Alpha.

Les joues de Lahey se colorèrent immédiatement de rouge. Il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus honte. Voilà que son Alpha cherchait à en savoir plus sur sa vie sentimentale.

- « Sérieusement, Derek ? Bouge de ma chambre. Je ne vais pas parler relations amoureuses avec toi. »

- « J'ai été adolescent moi aussi. »

- « Pitié, tais-toi, Derek. »

- « Si tu veux que je me taise, lève-toi, lave-toi et file en cours. » prévint autoritairement Hale.

Isaac s'exécuta immédiatement, se leva d'un bond et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. De l'autre côté de la porte, Derek secouait doucement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était donc ça ? Une histoire de cœur ? Ça, Hale ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Lahey eut un mal fou à se traîner hors du loft. Il appréhendait énormément de devoir se confronter à Stiles. Après tout, ils étaient dans la même classe et ne pourraient pas s'éviter bien longtemps. Les premières heures de cours furent un véritable calvaire. Scott tentait d'en savoir plus sur le pourquoi du comment Stiles et Isaac se faisaient la tronche. Les deux principaux intéressés restaient silencieux ou bien niaient les faits.

A la pause de midi, Isaac décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de s'installer en face de Scott qui était seul pour le moment. Un regard suffit à Scott pour comprendre qu'Isaac ressentait le même malaise que Stiles.

- « Tu sais où est passé Stiles ? » demanda Scott d'une voix détachée.

- « Pourquoi je le saurais ? » répondit Isaac, sur la défensive.

- « J'en sais rien. (…) Peut-être parce que vous essayez de vous fuir depuis le début de la journée et que je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. »

- « Il n'y a rien à comprendre. » se lamenta le blondinet en faisant passer sa fourchette d'une pomme de terre à l'autre.

Scott aurait pu insister pour en savoir plus. Pourtant, il voyait bien dans le regard de Lahey que ça ne servait à rien de s'acharner. Isaac, malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà confié à McCall, n'avouerait jamais ce qui le tourmentait en ce moment. C'était bien trop étrange et profond pour être raconté entre midi et deux autour d'un gratin dauphinois. Alors, Isaac resta silencieux durant tout le repas, peinant à commencer son assiette alors que Scott finissait déjà le troisième de ses desserts.

- « Je peux ? » demanda Scott en voyant qu'Isaac ne mangeait pas son fromage.

- « Ouais, j'ai plus faim, de toutes façons. »

Isaac se leva en laissant son ami et son plateau en plan. Il se balada dans les couloirs du lycée, déserts à cette heure-ci. Les élèves étaient soit à la cantine, soit dans le parc à profiter du soleil. Il n'y avait qu'Isaac pour traîner dans le lycée par un temps pareil.

C'est là qu'il sentit. C'était l'odeur de Stiles. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Ses sens de loup-garou le conduisirent rapidement vers une salle de classe censée être vide. Isaac regarda à travers la fenêtre et put voir Stiles assis en tailleur sur une table, en train de grignoter un bout de sandwich sans grande conviction. Le lycanthrope se demanda longuement s'il devait rentrer ou bien laisser l'humain seul. Bien vite pourtant, Isaac ouvrit la porte, faisant sursauter Stiles au passage. La bouche pleine, l'adolescent surpris fut incapable de parler.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda simplement Isaac en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- « Je... Ben... En fait... » bredouilla Stiles, les joues rouges.

- « Tu m'évitais. »

La conclusion d'Isaac devait être vraie car Stiles baissa les yeux au sol et délaissa son sandwich à peine commencé.

- « Ouais. » finit-il par avouer. « Il faut croire que je ne suis pas franchement doué au jeu de cache-cache. »

- « Je triche un peu. (…) Ça sert, parfois, d'être un loup-garou. »

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur. Isaac s'adossa à la porte de la classe et resta un long moment à regarder Stiles. Gêné, l'humain baissa à nouveau les yeux, ses joues chauffant déjà. Le lycanthrope sourit, touché par le malaise de son ami. Leurs cœurs se mirent à battre à l'unisson. Ils étaient désormais condamnés à se troubler l'un l'autre pour l'éternité. Il n'y avait pas de demi-tour possible. Ils se devaient d'accepter ce qu'il se passait ou bien se fuir à jamais.

Isaac Lahey décida d'arrêter d'aller contre ses sentiments.

Aidé par sa force de loup-garou, il poussa l'une des armoires de la classe contre la porte.

- « Merde, tu fais quoi, Isaac ? »

Isaac n'écouta pas Stiles. Il continua de pousser le meuble jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent coincés dans la salle de classe. L'humain était descendu de la table, visiblement concerné par ce que faisait Lahey.

- « T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? » demanda Stiles. « T'es en train de nous enfermer dans cette salle. (...) Je ne sais pas ce que Scott dirait, mais moi, j'appelle ça la 'thérapie par la connerie'. » ajouta-t-il en haussant la voix.

Cette fois, Isaac se retourna vers Stiles avec un fin sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Il parcourut la courte distance qui les séparait.

- "Chuuut." murmura Isaac en posant son index sur la bouche de Stiles.

L'humain retint son souffle en sentant Isaac si près de lui. Il osa cependant remonter ses yeux vers le lycanthrope, les lèvres pincées. Stiles ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait.

Isaac était si proche de Stiles que l'humain distinguait facilement les battements du cœur du loup-garou.

- « Tu sais, je déteste les espaces clos. » souffla Isaac. « Je crois que je vais faire une crise de panique. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix malicieuse.

- « Je... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

- « Sérieux, Stiles ? Tu ne comprends pas ? »

Isaac attrapa l'une des mains de Stiles et entrelaça leurs doigts avec douceur et sensualité. Le palpitant de l'humain loupa le coche. Bien sûr, qu'il comprenait. Il avait juste la frousse. Tout était allé si vite. Tout s'était présenté à eux de façon si subite et si violente.

- « Tu veux que... » commença Stiles, la voix tremblante.

- « Que tu m'embrasses. » termina Isaac à sa place. « Embrasse-moi, Stiles. J'en ai besoin et j'en ai envie. »

- « Pas question. » susurra Stiles. « Toi. (...) Toi, embrasse-moi. »

Isaac ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

Alors, alors ? :)

Honnêtement, j'espère avoir réussi à convaincre certains que ce couple pourrait être une réalité. ;) Après tout, **Stiles** et **Isaac** ont de nombreux points communs tout en étant extrêmement différents. J'aimerais beaucoup voir Jeff Davis explorer leur relation.

Bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends vos réactions, la **review** ne mord pas, croyez-moi !


End file.
